My Enemy's True Words
by Beatreex
Summary: S4E5 – His Father's Son: Arthur asks Queen Annis a favour in order to prevent the war between Camelot and Caerleon. However, the number of favours increase to two when Annis wants to get Merlin killed. She agrees to his terms just because she finds truth in his words.


**Characters:** Arthur, Queen Annis, Merlin

**Summary:** S4E5 – His Father's Son: Arthur asks Queen Annis a favour in order to prevent the war between Camelot and Caerleon. However, the number of favours increase to two when Annis wants to get Merlin killed. She agrees to his terms just because she finds truth in his words.

**A/N** – I've never understood why Queen Annis spared Merlin's life in that episode. Arthur killed her husband after all. Well, this is some sort of explanation.

**English is not my first language. Sorry for the mistakes.**

**My Enemy's True Words**

Queen Annis watched him with immense hatred and disgust. _Arthur Pendragon._ The man who had killed her husband. He deserves neither clemency nor forgiveness. But still, he had the nerve to come here in the middle of night. He wanted to prevent the war. He wanted to prevent _her revenge_. He was still young, surely he has never been in a real war. He feared for his piteous life. He suggested a single combat. Two champions' battle should settle this matter. This coward even didn't have the guts to face with one of her warriors himself. It seems all he can do is to attack an unarmed man with a bunch of knights.

"And why should I grant you this favour?" She asked scornfully.

"There has been bloodshed enough already, Your Highness. Many hundreds of lives will be saved this way," answered the king.

She looked at him, surprised. He seemed honest. He honestly didn't want innocent people to die. Maybe he has some honour left in him, after all. She indicated her men to release him.

"And your terms?" said Annis.

"If my man wins, you must withdraw your army."

It's acceptable.

"And if mine is the victor?" She was eager to know what he offers. What is he willing to give up in order to save his men's life?

"Then half of all Camelot is yours."

Annis eyed him suspiciously. Was he indeed willing to relinquish half of his kingdom? If this occurs, the remains of his realm will be doomed. The people will fall into poverty, Camelot will become vulnerable and will be the prey of a hostile army in a short time. Was he really serious or did he just fool her? Is it a trap?

Before she could say anyhing, one of her men tugged a thin, dark-haired boy into the tent and forced him to his knees. The boy looked at the Pendragon apprehensively.

"Sorry about this," said the boy, looking straight into the king's eyes.

"You know him?" Annis turned to the king at once. So it was indeed a trap! She was sure that Camelot's men surrounded her tent. While their king distracts her, they cowardly attack her in the rear and kill her in a scurvy way!

"He's my servant. He must have followed me here," he answered reluctantly. "I knew nothing about it."

"Kill him," Annis passed her sentence.

"Wait! Please!" exclaimed the king. "Let him go. He's just… a simple-minded fool." He smiled nervously.

How dare he ask this? From her! Annis saw from his reaction that the boy was very important for him. This is one more reason why she should get him killed right there. Arthur Pendragon killed her husband after all. If he likes his servant a little bit then maybe he could understand a fragment of Annis' sorrow and pain through the boy's death. Let the young Pendragon suffer. Annis would be even too benignant if she got just his servant killed.

But then the earlier words came into her mind. _There has been bloodshed enough already_. Pendragon was right in that. If she got the boy killed, she would come down to the coward king's level. Anyway, the serving boy has nothing to do with this situation. She doesn't want anyone to feel this unbearable pain that she feels because of her husband's death. Not even her enemy.

"That is _two_ favours you have asked me this night, Arthur Pendragon," hissed Annis.

No need for more bloodshed. She admitted that, too. She'd abuse her husband's memory with this blood. But she didn't give up her revenge. She'll never forgive Arthur Pendragon as long as she lives.

She must take revenge without unnecessary bloodshed.

A single combat. So be it.

**A/N – Well, that was it. I hope you liked it despite the mistakes. Comment/review if you'd like. And if you have a few minutes, watch my first Merlin video on YouTube: /watch?v=9NbgLy4jN4k&feature=plcp**

**Thank you for reading/watching!**


End file.
